Genesis' Machine
by Anjiru Hyure
Summary: Genesis was on his way to the clinic. Dr. Hollander had contacted on him on his PHS stating that Genesis was due for a checkup.


Genesis was on his way to the clinic. Dr. Hollander had contacted on him on his PHS stating that Genesis was due for a checkup. He figured that since it had been a year since his last checkup, Genesis would humor the man.

Strolling into the room, Genesis arranged his features into a look of haughty confidence, despite being quite apprehensive by now. Genesis learned the hard way that to look anything but that brought on more poking, more prodding and more tests than was necessary.

His stride momentarily faltered when he noticed Hojo in the room. That man certainly meant trouble.

Closing the door behind him, Hollander strode up to Genesis and stuck a needle into the side of his neck; emptying its contents into Genesis' bloodstream.

Quickly, Genesis lost control of his muscles as they locked into place. He instantly became furious. Hollander had tricked him! Genesis was not about to let himself become the subject of yet another experiment.

Opening his mouth, Genesis prepared to bellow "Firaga" when suddenly something rather rancid was shoved into his mouth.

"There. That ought to prevent you from using your precious Firaga," Hojo said with a sneer as he pulled his shoe back on.

The smell wafted into his nostrils. Eyes rolling up into his head, Genesis lost his balance and toppled over onto the bed that Hollander had placed behind him.

Working rapidly, Hollander strapped Genesis' arms to his sides with the belt that was on the top half of the bed.

HR

Genesis found his face being slapped rather harshly. Blinking his eyes against the glare of the fluorescent lights, Genesis glared at Hojo, who hovered over his face with his hand raised.

Grinning evilly, Hojo reached into his pocket and pulled out a Silence materia. Grabbing the sock, Hojo roughly pulled it out of Genesis' mouth and then cast Silence before Genesis could think to cast Firaga once more.

Thrashing violently, Genesis sought to break the bindings that held him in place. With a shock, he found that he was not wearing anything on his lower half as the rough belt chaffed his sensitive skin.

Not being able to speak, Genesis shot Hollander a glare, who was currently looking at him as if he were a bug under a microscope.

Flexing his arm muscles, Genesis found that his wrists and ankles were also bound.

Looking around, Genesis noticed that there were a number of machines surrounding him. He concluded that there could be no good reason for such machinery and continued to think of ways to get himself out of the dire situation he was currently in.

HR

Snapping his fingers under his colleague's nose, Hojo barked, "Did you hear what I said, Hollander?"

"No, I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere."

Hojo sighed exasperatedly. "I said it won't work unless you attach the vibrator to the inextensible machine."

"Yeah, alright. Let me go find the vibrator then," Hollander replied as he turned towards his workbench.

Picking up the vibrator, Hollander turned back towards Genesis, a sadistic look of glee upon his face. But before he could take a step towards Genesis, the door to the clinic burst open.

Sephiroth and Angeal lent an imposing presence to the room as they stood just inside the doorway; scanning the room, all the while looking for Genesis.

Finding said friend, the two SOLDIERs averted their eyes. Turning towards Hojo, Sephiroth drew Masamune and growled threateningly.

"Let. Genesis. Go."

Hands raised before himself, Hojo attempted to placate Sephiroth.

"Now, now, Sephiroth. We were only checking the functionality of Genesis' equipment. No need to get violent," he said as he backed up towards a table that held his poison materia.

"Stop moving," Sephiroth commanded.

"Alright, alright." Hojo acquiesced nervously.

"And unstrap Genesis," Angeal ordered Hollander.

HR

The three friends walked down the corridor towards the elevators.

"Why were you attached to all of those machines?" Sephiroth inquired.

"They wanted to know what kind of relationship the three of us had. Hojo was certain that we had more than a platonic relationship and I swear Hollander looked slightly hopeful at that thought." Genesis responded with an eye roll and a shudder.

"How could they think that? Wait, never mind. Don't answer that." Angeal said.

"It was _disgusting_! They removed my pants and boxers and hooked my penis up to all sorts of machinery to monitor my responses to the pictures they were showing." A dark look crossed Genesis' face at the recent memory.

"What pictures were they showing you?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis let out a heavy sigh. He normally wouldn't tell his friends, but since they already knew it involved all three of them, he couldn't keep anything more from them.

"Pictures of you naked, Sephiroth; you were doing yoga in your room. And others of you in the shower with Angeal. There were some photos that had been clearly altered with the two of you doing… erotic things together. I was appalled. I don't know how they thought I would be turned on my naked pictures of my best friends."

Sephiroth and Angeal stopped walking, both looking thunderstruck.

Shaking himself out of his stupor first, Angeal lunged for the tiny pouch on Genesis' belt where he kept his materia when he wasn't using them and pulled out his mastered Firaga.

Whirling around, Angeal stomped back into the direction they had just come from.

Surprised at their friend's actions, Genesis and Sephiroth stood rooted to the spot in front of the elevators.

A bellowed "Firaga!" could be heard from the end of the hallway where the clinic was located. A muted "fwoom" could be heard as the fire sucked in air and exploded outward, creating a massive backdraft.

Angeal stormed back towards his waiting friends, slightly singed, but otherwise unharmed. Roughly thrusting the Firaga back into his red headed friend's hand, Angeal pressed the up button for the elevator.

"What was that all about?" Sephiroth dared to ask his fuming comrade.

"Hojo and Hollander clearly violated the code of honor by taking such photos and then by altering them."

"You incinerated the lab!" Genesis exclaimed, mouth agape.

"It was a serious infringement." Angeal commented with a shrug.


End file.
